


Ghost of You

by Bc_mtchll



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:47:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24613273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bc_mtchll/pseuds/Bc_mtchll
Summary: Trigger warning: Character death.No matter how long passes, will Beca ever be able to come to terms with what she has lost?I ended up coming up with this after listening to Ghost of You by 5 Seconds of Summer on repeat for like two hours.I'm reposting all my old one shots as separate works rather than a long collection. These will only be my own works from this account. All my repost will come with a note at the start to state these are old works which I have
Relationships: Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	Ghost of You

Beca sighed, her body having subconsciously rolled over onto Chloe’s side of the bed. An all too familar scent making her heart ache. She could never bring herself to lie on the left side of the bed, never wanting to taint the perfect bubble, the smell of vanilla that seemed to cling to the sheets. That side of the bed was always laid perfect in the morning, not even a crease to the sheet. Beca's own side messy, her edge of the duvet wrapped up so she could cuddle it. A great way to live in blissful ignorance.  
  
Chloe had been gone close to three months now. Beca still couldn’t process it. Not fully. She still woke each morning expecting Chloe to be beside her. She still felt the disappointment when she woke to an empty space. The woman’s mess of ginger locks no longer spilling over onto her face, tickling her nose as she started to wake. Even thinking back to the morning memory brought a smile to the girl’s lips.  
  
//  
  
_“Chloe…” Beca whispered as she pushed fiery locks away from her face, her girlfriend shuffling in her sleep which caused more hair to splay across her face. “For fu—” Beca started again only for her disgruntled demeanour to be quickly shifted by a melodic laugh. “You’re awake! Fuck off.” Beca laughed along, watching as Chloe lifted her head to start tickling Beca’s face with her locks._  
  
_“Fuck off? Beca you’re so rude in the mornings.” Chloe teased, feigning innocence over her actions as she expertly rolled over to straddle her girlfriend’s waist, moving from tickling her face to furiously attacking the girl’s sides with feather light touches - immediately having Beca kicking and giggling as she tried to break free._  
  
_“Chlo! Se— seriously…stop.” Beca panted, her hands failing to grab Chloe’s to stop her. Instead it was Chloe who took firm hold of her hands, pinning them above the smaller girl’s head._  
  
_“Oh yeah, you gonna make me? Cause I’m sure I can pin your hands with just one of mine.” Chloe winked, sultry teasing dripping from her words._  
  
_“You’re gonna be the fucking death of me, Beale.”_  
  
_“And you’ll love every minute of it, Mitchell.”_  
  
//  
  
The sound of pots clattering in the kitchen brought Beca back to reality. Reminding her she was alone. Well not _alone_. Her best friend, Emily had taken it upon herself to move in for a while so Beca didn’t have to adjust to being alone too quickly. Emily understood she needed a helping hand with most things. The younger girl had even taken to picking her out outfits to make sure she got dressed.  
  
“Such a God damn klutz.” Beca sighed, rolling herself off the bed to her feet. She would have to go show Emily she was awake. They both knew there was no way she’d have slept through the noise. She tugged down the bottom of her cuffed pants before pulling on the hoodie she always left by her bed. It was Chloe’s old Barden hoodie. The sleeves were much too long but she liked the way they kept her hands warm.

“Emily, do you think you could not destroy my kitchen?” Beca called out, her sock clad feet shuffling down the hallway of her apartment to tiredly greet her best friend, lazily rubbing her eyes to try and wake herself up.  
  
“Sorry, Bec. I was trying to be quiet.” Emily hummed sheepishly, pressing her lips together.  
  
“Yet it still sounds like an elephant is making breakfast down here.” Beca teased, before her eyes fell upon the dining table. “Four plates...?” Beca asked curiously, her brow furrowing. “You didn’t invite Aubrey and Stacie for breakfast again. You know I’d much rather do anything else.” She huffed, a sad smile donning Emily's lips as she realised Beca had forgotten their plans.  
  
“Not breakfast, Bec. We’re clearing out Chloe’s stuff…remember?”

The words hit Beca hard, feeling like Emily was pressing on her chest. She didn’t even remember agreeing to that. She knew the time would come soon, she just didn’t expect it this morning. “I can call them and tell them not to come over if you’d rather?” She continued, reaching for four mugs - awkwardly pushing around the front two to try and find ones that were never used. “We can maybe start with washing Chloe’s mug? It’s still got lipstick on it...”  
  
“I washed it. Just not the lipstick. It just didn’t feel right…” Beca mumbled, looking down at her hands as her fingers played with the material inside the sleeves - trying to distract her from her racing mind. “It’s just… she used it that day. And she never used to let me wash it anyway cause she said I left the taste of soap in it every time.” She laughed softly, the sound causing the taller girl to smile. She had been trying to remind Beca that the best way to moving on was to talk about it. About Chloe. To not let the silly memories fade from anyone’s minds.  
  
“You were always pretty lousy at washing dishes at the Bella house.” Emily teased, unable to hold back a laugh at Beca’s angry pout.  
  
“You all just didn’t let stuff dry long enough.” The smaller girl argued as she took a seat at the table, resigning to let Emily cook for her. “What time are the other two getting here?”  
  
Emily took the question as confirmation Beca was now willing to at least attempt the clear out. “They said around ten. Which we know means half ten cause Stacie probably woke Aubrey up with…you know…”  
  
“Sex.”  
  
“Exactly.” Emily was still awkward about the subject of sex in general - even after all these years.  
  
The two girls fell into a comfortable silence soon after the topic of Aubrey and Stacie’s sex life came up; Emily fussing around the kitchen keeping herself busy for Beca’s sake. The older woman sat with her feet pulled up on her chair, sipping at her coffee. She was content to be in her own thoughts, figuring out how she was going to motivate herself through the day. Soon enough however, the buzzer to her apartment cleared the air, Emily pressing the door release to let the two in.   
  
“Guess it’s now or never, right?”  
  
The other three Bellas largely left Beca to herself as she sorted through their bedroom, only coming in for the occasional ‘are you alright?’ or ‘need anything?’. Beca knew it was an excuse for a them to make sure she was taking the clear out seriously and not just curled up on her bed. It had been much to everyone’s surprise that the woman was finding the whole process rather therapeutic. It was unsurprisingly helping her work out her emotions. And she had found herself getting through most things faster than expected.  
  
That was until she came across an unknown box. How had she not seen this in their closet before? It wasn’t exactly easy to miss. It wasn’t until the lid was off and she’d pulled out various items that she realised what she’d stumbled across.  
  
Chloe’s memory box.  
  
She always had been the sentimental one. Beca was sure there was stuff in here dating back to their college days. Movie theater tickets; VIP concert wristbands Beca had spent all her money to get for them; right down to the CDs she used to burn with all her mixes on them. There must have been a whole folder of them here. It wasn’t any of those items that caught her eye first, it was the t-shirt that had originally been bundled on top of the box. Her old Led Zeppelin shirt. She’d left it in Chloe’s room the night of their first kiss.  
  
//  
  
_Beca was furious. Furious might have been an understatement at that point but as she trudged across campus she knew no one was going to cross her path. Why did every conversation with her dad end this way? With him never seeing her side, not letting her do what she wanted instead condemning her to Barden with a degree she didn’t even want._  
  
_Beca let the thoughts consume her until before she knew it she was outside the Bella’s house, her legs burning now she had finally stopped. She pushed her headphones off her ears to settle around her neck and as she raised her fist to knock the door she felt a pang of guilt hit her. It wasn’t fair that she was always unloading her issues onto Chloe but she seemed to be the only person she trust right now. She was closer to Chloe than anyone and it showed. She was always wanting to hang around her; they cuddled at the movie nights the Bellas had once a week. The fact she endured all those movies was surprising enough for her and of course, there had been feelings developing. Feelings both knew each other had._  
  
_Before Beca finally had the chance to knock, the front door swung open, revealing the red head she had been thinking about. “How did you know anyone was out here?”_  
  
_“We could hear your music as you climbed the stairs.” Chloe teased, flashing that smile that made Beca wonder if there was anything brighter in the universe._  
  
_“It’s not that loud really…”_  
  
_“Oh trust me. Your ‘alternative garbage’ is distinctly heard through the door.” Chloe teased, doing her best Aubrey impression as she stepped aside to let Beca in, already knowing something was bothering the other. Why else would she have turned up without warning, her music almost deafening herself and others around her. “You wanna go straight upstairs?”_  
  
_“Can we actually go out into the yard? I think the air is good for me right now.” Beca joked, using her fingers to push back her hair before trailing her palms over her face. She was glad Chloe had a calming presence, she not longer felt the urge to kick and punch until she had exhausted her anger._  
  
_Beca was thankful for the cold air that once again whipped around her face as she and Chloe stepped outside, rolling her eyes fondly as the taller girl shivered almost immediately. “You need to start picking up jackets, Chlo.” She teased, shrugging off her own hoodie to give over to the other - leaving herself with just her usual plaid shirt covering her arms. “Plus it’s not even cold.”_  
  
_Chloe couldn’t help but blush, taking Beca’s hoodie instead of just going inside for her own. She had plenty in her own closet but then none of them were Beca’s and she’d much rather be surrounded by Beca’s warmth than her own. “Maybe it’s just a ploy all the time to get jackets from you?” She hummed, quirking her brow at the made their way to the middle of the yard - pulling the hood up over her hair as she lay on the grass, staring up at the sky; Beca quickly following suit._  
  
_Beca poured her heart and soul out to Chloe that night. Starting with the fight with her dad, the lack of support she felt from both parents right down to how she was feeling about Chloe in that moment. The two girls going from laying separately, to hand holding to Chloe holding Beca in her arms - whispering reassurances into her hair at any time she needed them. It was what the DJ needed, part of her felt like it was crushing under the weight of all her worries. That if she hadn’t let any of her thoughts out that she might have crumbled. It was always how she dealt with things. Now she had Chloe is felt like her burdens could be shared, that Chloe wouldn’t care what it was, that she wouldn’t let Beca go through it alone._  
  
_“You don’t need to keep running away, Bec. Pretending that no one can understand the hurt you feel. Even if I don’t understand it. I want to help you, help it go away.” Chloe whispered, the words making Beca’s eyes sting as tears began to well. How had she managed to land the most supportive best friend in the world?_  
  
_“At the risk of sounding like some horrific cliché romance movie, but you’re literally everything to me, Chloe. You know that, right?” The words held a lot of weight, and the air was heavy between the two girls now Beca had put them out into the world. It was a weight off her own chest._  
  
_“I know.” Was the only reply Chloe could form. Even the fact her best friend had managed to even vocalise the thought meant more than she knew how to process. Chloe had been watching Beca’s walls come down for months now, but over the course of one night, the walls had been destroyed and Chloe invited in. The vulnerability in Beca’s new attitude only made her fall harder that night. “C’mere…” She whispered, her cold hand cupping Beca’s cheek and before either knew it soft lips were touching in the gentle manner._  
  
_Suddenly all of Beca’s problems felt like nothing._  
  
//  
  
Beca could feel her fingers grazing over her lips as she thought back to that night, shaking her head to clear the thought. She couldn’t believe Chloe had even kept the shirt. She had just assumed it had been lost when they had graduated. She quickly used the back of her hand to wipe away the tears in her eyes before smiling softly to herself. She tugged off her hoodie and swapped her sleep shirt for the t-shirt in hand. Still fit perfectly. Now she had found this box, she knew there was no going back to the clear out. The girls would be disappointed in her, or at least so she assumed, but now was time to take Emily’s advice. Don’t let her memories fade. She was glad Chloe had kept this box, her only regret now being she hadn’t done the same.  
  
Her fingers began flipping through piles of tickets held together by elastic bands, silly notes they used to pass to each other during Bellas practice, even some printed emails from when they were both apart during summers. “This girl was crazy…” Beca laughed to herself before her attention returned to the almost bursting CD folder. How crazy had she been in college? “Never mind, I was crazy making all these.” She sighed, her fingers brushing over the plastic that was holding the disks in their place. The motion came to a stop when she came across the mix she didn’t recognise, Chloe’s neat handwriting fronting the disk compared with her messy scrawl.  
  
She knew there would was a good reason she never let Chloe throw out their old CD player. Lazily, she let her feet lead her to the device easily slotting the CD in and letting the room fill with the beat from the backtrack. It was then she realised what she was listening too.  
  
//  
  
_“So wait, you’re telling me that all your ‘interest’ when I was making mixes was an actual interest?” Beca laughed, looking at the CD Chloe was holding out in front of her - a pang of guilt washing over her at Chloe’s frustrated pout._  
  
_“Don’t laugh, I worked really hard on it, Becs. I wanted to make something you’d like not just go buy you something you’d never look at again. It’s special.” Chloe hummed, trying not to fidget with her hands too much so she didn’t damage the disk she was desperately clinging onto now._  
  
_“Sorry. Sorry. I didn’t mean to laugh, I just didn’t expect you to care. I just assumed you were just trying to seem interested cause I was.” Beca blushed, taking hold of one of Chloe’s hands to pull her over to her CD player. “It’s actually the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Like ever, so don’t think I don’t love it. Even if it’s terrible. I’d still listen to it all the time.” She reassured, knowing it probably wouldn’t help until she had actually listened to tracks._  
  
_“We both know I’m not exactly subtle when I don’t like something.” The red head laughed, nerves bubbling in her stomach as her girlfriend pressed play, the bubblegum pop beat filling the room._  
  
_“You’re not subtle when it comes to anything.” Beca laughed, smiling brightly as she watched Chloe begin to visibly relax._

  
_Both girls knew that even if this was the worst mix ever created that the two would listen to it for the rest of their lives, because it was theirs. It was their songs, their emotions. Their journey together in their first year of being together. That itself was better than any gift Chloe could have bought her. The songs clumsily blended together, the join of each not quite matching together but it never matter and as it moved from their latest pop song love to something slower Beca smiled. “The ‘Bhloe’ song Amy played at the party after we won the championship?” Her laugh blending in with the music._  
  
_“I had to fit it in some how, we sorta had our first official dance to it.” Chloe shrugged, her hair bouncing has she reached her arms out to her girlfriend. “Wanna relive the memory?” She teased._  
  
_“I might need to stand on your feet again.” Beca shot back with a giggle, hands resting carefully on Chloe’s waist as the other’s strong arms looped loosely around her neck - Chloe effortlessly leading them through their makeshift dance._  
  
//  
  
“Beca?” Emily hummed softly, her voice being drowned out the music coming from the bedroom. The three women had become concerned when the smaller woman hadn’t come out the room for a few hours, the sound of music making them wonder if the girl had just given up on her task. However, a small smile sprung to the youngest woman’s lips, motioning for the other two to come join her.  
  
“I think she’s gonna be fine, guys.” Emily continued, pushing the door open a little more to show Beca dancing slowly around her bedroom, none of the girls recognising the mix playing. “That’s not one of Beca’s right?”  
  
“It’s Chloe’s. I still remember her making it. She spent all night at my place so there was no risk of Beca hearing it.” Aubrey laughed, shaking her head at how cautious the girl was when it came to Beca. Everything had to be a surprise. “She’s definitely going to be okay.”  
  
And with the statement, Emily pulled the door over once more - leaving it open enough that the three of them could still here the music through in the living room leaving Beca alone once more to dance through their room with the ghost of Chloe.


End file.
